


Amore oltre il tempo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Remember
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se l'amore di Kunzite si risvegliasse, cosa succederebbe?





	Amore oltre il tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° Pr0mpfest!  
> Prompt: Kunzite/SailorVenus, "Non posso dimenticare il Silver Millennium..." "Io invece credo proprio di sì".

Amore oltre il tempo  
  
  


“N-non capisco… non riesco ad attaccarti” sussurrò il generale di Beryl. Indietreggiò, le gambe gli tremavano e il petto gli si alzava e abbassava affannosamente. Si portò le mani alle tempie e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Sailor Venus si guardò intorno, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Che trucco è questo?” domandò. Kunzite cadde in ginocchio, scosso da tremiti.

“Che cosa mi hai fatto, strega?!” gridò. Minako avanzò verso di lui, i suoi tacchi scricchiolavano sull’asfalto.

“Io? Non ti ho ancora attaccato” sibilò. Kunzite mise le mani per terra, la fronte madida di sudore.

La luce argentata della luna li illuminava entrambi. I lampioni della strada erano spenti e da alcuni di essi fuoriuscivano delle scintille e dei fili bruciati.

V raggiunse Kunzite e sfiorò la mano di lui, coperta dal guanto candido.

_ Kunzite era ritto in piedi davanti a lei, sorrideva. _

_ “Il nostro principe si è totalmente infatuato della vostra principessa” sussurrò. La sailor si appoggiò con la fronte pallida al petto muscoloso di lui. _

_ “La nostra adorata principessa Serenity si è innamorata del vostro pianeta” sussurrò. Alzò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. “E anche io”. Si sporse sulla punta dei piedi. “Come amo te”. Aggiunse. Kunzite la baciò e la giovane ricambiò. _

“Questi ricordi…” sussurrò Venus, portandosi una mano al petto.

Le iridi perlacee di Kunzite divennero liquide. Minako gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Ora ricordo. Noi ci siamo amati in un altro tempo. La Regina Beryl deve averti incantato” sussurrò.

“Questo fa parte dei tuoi poteri, vero? Puoi anche provocare l’amore, essendo la paladina di esso?” domandò Kunzite con voce tremante. La giovane s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

“Per chi provi amore?” domandò.

“Per te. Io sento di amarti” sussurrò Kunzite.

Minako lo aiutò a togliersi la casacca bianca che indossava e si piegò, baciandogli il petto pallido all’altezza del cuore.

“Fidati di questi sentimenti, non ti stanno ingannando” lo rassicurò.

“È come se ti desiderassi da un’eternità” sussurrò Kunzite, le sollevò la gonna arancione a pieghe e le accarezzò la gamba. Le fece scendere gli slip giallo girasole e le accarezzò l’inguine. Minako rabbrividì e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io non posso dimenticare ciò che desidera la mia regina. Lei desidera il  _silver crystal_ ” farfugliò Kunzite. La giovane gli prese la mano nella propria, accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice. Con l’altra mano si sciolse il fiocco rosso, lasciando cadere per terra il nastro che volò via portato dal vento.

“Non posso dimenticare il regno che desidero distrutto. Non posso dimenticare il Silver Millennium…” farfugliò Kunzite. Venus permise all’indice di lui di penetrarla lentamente. Le gote della giovane divennero vermiglie e le labbra piene le fremettero.

“Io, invece, credo proprio di sì” mugolò. Si lasciò fuggire dei gemiti di piacere, facendogli muovere l’indice dentro di sé su e giù. Kunzite osservò le labbra di lei fremere, si concentrò sui suoi gemiti ed iniziò a muovere da solo il dito. Si sporse e le diede una serie di baci sulle guance accaldate. Venus strinse gli occhi e lui uscì lentamente il dito da lei. Minako schiuse di più le gambe e si piegò in avanti.

Kunzite deglutì ripetutamente a vuoto e le accarezzò una ciocca di capelli con l’indice.

“Ho perso il controllo dei miei pensieri. Tu ne sei diventata signora e vorrei solo essere il cavaliere di cui hai bisogno” sussurrò.

Minako gli sbottonò i pantaloni e glieli scese, accarezzandogli il membro coperto dai candidi boxer di flanella. Gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo fece sedere

“Al diavolo” sussurrò Kunzite. La cinse tra le braccia e se la fece sedere sulle gambe. La baciò con foga, arrossandole le labbra. Minako chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò, sentendo il fiato mancarle. Kunzite le sbottonò la camicia e le accarezzò il seno, giocherellando con uno dei suoi capezzoli. Si allontanò dal bacio, la sentì ansimare e si piegò, prendendole il capezzolo tra le labbra. Lo succhiò fino a sentirlo turgido. Venus ansimò e si piegò in avanti, appoggiandogli la fronte nell’incavo del collo. I lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Kunzite la penetrò ed iniziò a prenderla ripetutamente, le morse il labbro e la baciò.

“Kunzite” sussurrò lei, mentre lui la prendeva sempre più furiosamente. Kunzite le strinse le braccia con le mani ed entrò più a fondo. Venne mentre lei raggiungeva l’orgasmo, la giovane gettò indietro la testa e arcuò la schiena. La stretta di Kunzite sulle braccia di Minako si fece più vigorosa. Lo sperma macchiò le gambe di lei, la sua gonna e l’asfalto sotto di loro. Minako si abbandonò contro Kunzite che scivolò fuori da lei. Kunzite la strinse a sé.

“Io ti amo” ammise con voce tremante.


End file.
